


Constellations

by aionimica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, drabble prompts, see individual chapters for tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionimica/pseuds/aionimica
Summary: Even the stars ignite for them.A drabble prompt series focusing on the aspects of Rey and Kylo Ren and their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Reylo Fanfiction Anthology Drabble Series.
> 
> Rated: G
> 
> No pertinent tags or warnings. 
> 
> Canonverse.
> 
> Prompt: heart

_ You have a heart. _

Rey shouts it to him across the distances — across space and time to that place where he breaks. He stares at it, at empty words that hit him in a place he forgot.

_ I have a heart. _

When he says it, he’s alone, staring at empty sky with wind on tear stained cheeks. It’s a promise, a mantra — if he says it enough, maybe it will come true.

_ You have my heart. _

They offer it between stolen lips and sheets, the truth escaping them with a gasp, each wrapped up in the other.


	2. the blood of angry men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: red
> 
> rated G

 

Rey thought she knew the color red. There wasn’t much red on Jakku: only rust and blood of things spilt on sand. Then she met him and her mind changed. 

She glanced when the bond opened. “You’re not yourself.”

Ben Solo – Kylo Ren – whatever he wanted to call himself – was red. The embodiment of the color, as dark as weeping venous blood, swirling around like armor. The red in his eyes she could see across miles: pain, loss, anger, hurt.

Taking a shuddering breath, he turned to her. “And what are you going to do about it?”


End file.
